Conquest: A Nuzlocke Adventure
by EthanAlcohol
Summary: The Kalos region is in a state of disarray. Team Plasma has all but taken over; it's up to Sycamore's five students to fight the evil that plagues their home.


The Rules

• Only the first Pokémon you encounter may be caught per area.

• Special event Pokémon are an exception to this rule; this includes Shiny or Legendary Pokémon, along with Pokémon gifted to you by NPC's.

• You may only catch one of each Pokémon evolution line.

• If the first Pokémon you encounter in an area is one you've already obtained, you are allowed to retry up to three times to find a different Pokémon.

• Nickname all Pokémon you catch.

• Pokémon may not be traded.

• If a Pokémon faints, it is dead and must be permanently boxed.

• Healing items are allowed

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Meeting_

"Alright, I think that's all."

I glance around my room. Most of my valuables had been shoved haphazardly into my backpack, which was now leaning against the foot of my bed. My mother's Fletchling watched as I rifled through my things, making sure I'd remembered to pack everything I needed for the journey. It gave a concerned twitter as I got to my feet.

"Don't worry about me, Fletchling." I gently stroked the little bird's head. "I'll be okay. You take care of mum for me, okay?" It replied with a morose chirp, before fluttering downstairs to curl up next to mum once more.

I slung the straps of my bag over my shoulders, sighing a little. I knew what I was doing was important...however, that didn't stop me from feeling guilty about leaving mum here to worry about me. At the very least, I was comforted in knowing that she had Rhyhorn and Fletchling to protect her if things went awry.

It was a time of great unrest in our world, after all. Team Plasma was in the midst of taking over the Kalos region; there weren't enough strong trainers ready to stop them in their goals. While the gym leaders and Elite Four were doing their best to stave off the inevitable, if more trainers were not trained up soon then we would be facing an utter catastrophe.

In light of this, Professor Sycamore had contacted five youths to take Pokémon and begin training to fight back against Team Plasma. We had talked briefly over the PokéNav about the plan, and tonight I was to meet with the other recruits and receive my first Pokémon. Since we all lived in Vaniville Town, it was agreed that at 3am we would all meet in the neighbouring Aquacorde Town.

With one last glance over my shoulder, I pulled myself up onto the window sill and jumped out onto the path below.

Fortunately, no-one else appeared to be awake at this time; I managed to easily get to the meeting place without being noticed. It seemed I was the last to arrive, as around the table already sat four children around my age. They all watched as I sat down next to them, though nobody said a word.

Finally, a blonde girl sitting to my right spoke up. "Well, now that everyone is here, I suppose we can begin."

She fished five small red-and-white capsules from her handbag, handing one to each of us as she spoke. "This is your Pokémon. Befriend it, train it, and hopefully some day we will be able to help overthrow Team Plasma." A capsule was placed in my hand. "Professor Sycamore seemed to believe that we would be able to help save the world, and personally I'd..."

A rather chubby boy sitting across from us laughed. "We get it, no need to be uptight about things. Since we're going to be working together and all, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" The other two occupants at the table – a short, bespectacled boy and a smiling brunette girl – nodded their heads in agreement.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the blonde girl's mouth twitch. "Yes, I suppose we should do that. Well, my name is Serena."

There was silence from the table as we waited for her to say more, but she never did.

After a minute or so of nothing, the brunette piped up in a cheerful tone. "It's nice to finally meet you guys! I'm Shauna, and I hope I can catch lots of cute Pokémon!"

Serena glared disapprovingly at her. "Shauna, you should be looking for good fighters...not Pokémon that simply look adorable." Shauna shrugged dismissively, making Serena frown.

The chubby boy, who hadn't appeared to have noticed this, grinned and thrust a thumb towards his chest. "I'm Tierno, best dancer in all of Kalos! Or, so I'd like to think at least. I like observing Pokémon moves to see how Pokémon fight!" He turned to the red-haired boy with the spectacles. "What about you?"

Giving the chubby boy a nervous smile, the boy spoke to us in a rather timid, quiet voice. "Oh, uh...I'm Trevor. I like studying Pokémon types...and weaknesses and...You know..." He looked away, his face going red.

It took me a moment to realise that all their eyes were now watching me expectantly. I gulped. "Oh, right. I'm Lee. My mum's a Rhyhorn racer, and some day I'd like to take on the Elite Four."

With all this said and done, Serena pulled out a pad and pen. "Well then, Lee, I suppose I should inform you that in order to keep our members safe we shall be referring to each other using codenames. I am to be known as Raichu." She motioned to each of the table's occupants in turn as she read out their codenames. "Shauna is Clefairy, Tierno is Vigoroth and Trevor is Solosis. What would you like your codename to be?"

"Er..." I tugged at my collar. "Fletchling, perhaps?"

Serena stared at me for a moment, before scribbling something down on her pad. "Okay, Fletchling it is. With that said and done..." She put the pad and pen back in her bag. "You are dismissed. Good luck out there."


End file.
